I'm in an Arranged Marriage to Who?
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: Ashely Jordan Jacobs is in an arranged marriage. But to who is the biggest question.


"Oh my gosh! Ryan look its smexi Ian Somehalder!" i yelled out to my brother Ryan. I was sitting on my couch in the den watching The Vampire Diaries, the episode where Damon takes a blonde-haired girl and keeps her at his house and they party and dance and he gets up on the stairs and dances! Ohmigosh! Thats so amazing!  
>"I don't care, Retardo. Remember i think hes gay."Ryan yelled out to me, from the kitchen where he was making dinner for mom when she got home from work.<br>"That's El Retardo to you Mr." i yelled back to him.I watched Damon as he danced with the girl and thought how awesomely amazing it would be if it was me he was dancing with me introduce myself.  
>I'm Ashely Jordan Jacobs. I have long black hair with a piece that falls over my eyes that is blue. My eyes are a blue hazel and my height is around 5'8''. My weight is average. I am 17 and im about to graduate from high school.<br>"Ryan,Ashely, I'm home." my mom called from the front sounded like she was talking to someone else other than us.  
>"Hi Mommy!" I yelled out happily, as my mom came up behind the couch where i was sitting and hugged me, while I was sitting down.<br>"You seem happy was your day?" i asked her,smiling up at her. She sat down beside me on the couch and sighed happily.  
>"Well, it was great, i met someone who i haven't seen in years."she said, smiling looked like she was drunk from being so happy.<br>"Who was it?" i asked as i went to the kitchen to get two tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and two spoons.  
>"His name is Ian and he is so incredibly sweet and he's so charming. You'd like him." she told me, i sat down on the couch and handed her a tub of ice cream and watched as she devoured a show came back on and i saw a flash of Damon's face, and then someone changed the channel to some stupid Rap channel.<br>"What the hell, man. I was watching that. change it to Fuse." i ranted to whoever changed the channel.  
>"Dude, never change the channel. She'll go off on you." Ryan told the dude. "Sorry, i just don't like seeing myself." i stared at the t.v. screen sceptically for a minute before turning around and seeing... The one. The only. Ian Somerhalder!<br>"Sup, im El Retardo. But you can call me Retardo. Or Mr. Retardo if you want."i told him in a very fake, but passable,British stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his just laughed and said, "And what would your real name be?"

i stared at him in shock,before eating a scoop of ice cream and replying back,  
>"My name is,"i paused for a second,a suspenceful pause,"Kaptain Kokopuffs from the planet NaNaMidnight Rose. My leader, Godzilla, asked me specifically, to come down here and simply masturbate to your pictures, which is what i do every night."<p>

he looked at me like i was crazy then he has the most beautiful laugh and smile! My mom gave me this look that said, "I'll kill you if you screw this up." i laughed, but nodded my head to her which made her smile and leave the room. "Your very bold and kind of blunt." Ian pointed out to me and Ryan.

" My name's...," i trailed off for a minute thinking of a name to tell him,

"Ashely Jordan Jacobs." i pointed my finger at Ryan and then randomly ran over to him and jumped in his arms."Sup?" i nodded my head at Ian, as Ryan threw me on the couch. He smirked at me.I sat up and rested my head on the back of the couch. "So why are you here exactly?"i asked him, as he sat down beside me and Ryan went back into the kitchen."Right to the point,huh? Well your mom asked me to come over here to meet you." he proclaimed. I stared into his gorgeous eyes and thought to myself,God hes so hot! I wonder why mom would want him to meet me.I turned the channel to fuse and the music video to the song 'Can't Forget you' by My Darkest Days came on. A tear slipped down my cheek without me realizing it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice. My boyfriend had recently broken up with me. It hurt so much, and this song was one that made me cry because it reminded me of him. I curled up close to him and cried into his shoulder. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it in circles, trying to calm me down.

"Its ok." he would say ever now and then.I sniffled and sat up a little. "Um, my boyfriend broke up with me. Two days ago."

i explained, another tear slipping down my wiped it away with his thumb."Why would anyone break up with you?He didn't deserve you." he said, again trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks."i said smiling weakly."Hey do you want to see my house?"he asked suddenly, out of nowhere. I sniffed again and replied,"Sure." He jumped up off the couch and offered me his hand.I took it and grabbed my I-pod off of the table and headed out the door yelling to Ryan,"Tell mom i'll be home later." and then Ian was helping me into his had a red and black 2011 Lamborghini.

"Wow!"i exclaimed, smiling happily at him. "Thanks." he said, revving the engine. I got the cord for my I-pod and plugged it into his radio. The song 'Can't Forget You' came on again and I leaned my head back and breathed in deeply.

I closed my eyes and had a flashback of a time when i went to an All Time Low concert.I had went with my friend, Abigail, and Ryan. I had gotten thirsty and when i tried to get a drink from the machine it took my money, so i kicked it and then slid down to the guy had come by and gave me a Gatorade, so i took it and had a sip from it. Abi had found me lying on the ground, just staring at the ceiling.I had asked her to smell it to see if it had been drugged and it had, so she rushed off to get my brother. The guy had come back and had started to drag me, when i began screaming Ryan's and Abi and come running to where i was. I remember Ryan had started beating the crap out of the guy and Abi had called the cops and was sitting beside me, holding me in her arms while i cried softly.

I came out of the flashback and noticed a single tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away before Ian could notice.


End file.
